


For Sarking, on the occasion of her second apperence on The Rachel Maddow Show

by twtd



Category: Fandom RPF, Pundit RPF (US)
Genre: Community: thosestoriesplus, Crack, Gen, thosestoriesplus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarking got mentioned on The Rachel Maddow Show again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Sarking, on the occasion of her second apperence on The Rachel Maddow Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/gifts).



> This was just supposed to be a throw away comment, a joke. There was no way that I was actually writing it. No. Never. And then the first line came to me in a dream. This is, of course, #notintendedtobeafactualstatement
> 
> And if you could find your way to being generous about the pictures, I know there are a couple of inconsistencies.

"You can't have her." Rachel looked up at the oddly familiar voice. It was confusing that she would be hearing it in her studio.

"Keith, I'm pretty sure that you don't work here anymore. What the hell are you talking about? Also, how did you get into the building?" She didn't _think_ that security had an official policy to keep him out, but he had walked out with her favorite sharpie. If it was a little bit of dig, well, all was fair, and all of that. She capped her new, not quite as awesome sharpie as she glared at him.

"I came in through the air vents. How do you think I got in?" He waved his visitor's badge in front of her. That's how she knew he was serious about whatever he was talking about. She was pretty sure that the evil Comcast overlords had instituted cavity searches for all visitors. Or they were using those x-ray body scanners. "And that's not the point. You can't have her. I saw her first. She's mine."

"I still don't know who you're talking about. And we're coming back from commercial in 30 seconds, so you should move now." She shoved him and he staggered out of the camera's line of sight.

He spent the entire last segment bouncing on his toes. It was incredibly distracting. As soon as they went off the air, he was back in front of her desk.

"I'm talking about Sara King, or Sarking, or however the hell you say it. The twitter girl. You can't have her." His face was starting to turn red. He was getting indignant.

"You know what? I can concede that you saw her first." She was nodding. She was being reasonable. "And then I stole her. And put her on my show. Sorry Keith. Airtime trumps Twitter. She's mine now." If her smile looked slightly predatory, well, there was nothing she could do about that.

Just then, as if by magic, both of their phones vibrated. They looked at each other suspiciously then looked at their identical messages:

Keith started typing.

Rachel's head hit the desk. "Just when I thought I had gotten rid of you," she muttered, though she wasn't really upset. "Fine." She lifted her head. "You buy the tickets. I'll buy dinner." She didn't give Keith time to argue. She didn't have any idea what she was going to tell Susan.


End file.
